godiegogofandomcom-20200213-history
Diego Márquez
Diego Marquez is an 8-year-old Latino action-adventure hero with a big heart. Personality His goal is to save and protect the animals and their environment. Athletic and fearless, he is always at the ready no matter what the situation. Diego loves learning new things he as a merboy. He takes a scientific approach to problem solving and also uses a variety of high-tech gadgets and gizmos to save the day. Physical Appearance Diego has peach-brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He wears a yellow and blue watch and an orange rescue pack. He originally wore a light blue t-shirt, a tan vest, darker blue cargo shorts, white socks, and gray sneakers with orange trim. Starting at Season 4, he started wearing a red short-sleeve hoodie with an orange undershirt, black cargo shorts, white socks, and red and black hi-top sneakers. Family Diego learns a lot from his parents who are proud that their son cares for nature. In Diego Saves Baby River Dolphin! and Tuga Helps the Moon, it is shown that Diego is very ticklish. As shown in Diego Saves Baby River Dolphin!, Diego finds river dolphin beaks very tickly, as Baby River Dolphin rubbed his beak on Diego's chin and Diego thinks it tickles. Diego is the youngest child in the Marquez family and the only son to his parents. Actors He's voiced by: Felipe Dieppa Dora the Explorer Seasons 3-4 Jake T. Austin Seasons 1-3 Matt Hunter Seasons 4-5. Sebastian Aristizbal Nickelodeon Dance & Nickelodeon Dance 2 Andres Dieppa Dora the Explorer Seasons 3-4 Brandon Zambrano Seasons 4-5 & Jacob Medrano Dora the Explorer Seasons 7-8 Gallery Alone 131891229.avi_000798920.jpg Diego's_shirtless_and_non_shirtless.jpg 131891229.avi_000799320.jpg Go_Diego_Go-Safari_Avontuur(2008).avi_000880254.jpg VideoJoiner130223074229.avi_002528320.jpg Diego 5.PNG|Diego in his new outfit Diego 2.jpg|Diego Diego.jpg|Diego Go Diego - Spider Monkey.flv 000007840.jpg|Diego Go Diego - Spider Monkey.flv 000119440.jpg|Diego Go Diego - Diego et ses jumelles.flv 000080360.jpg|Diego Go Diego - Le sac de secours.flv 000079040.jpg Go Diego - Le sac de secours.flv 000067520.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 000508080.jpg|Diego is Sad TITLE01.avi 001052559.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 005608769.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 005602396.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 005599694.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 005582276.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 004942037.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 004865293.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 004604433.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 000443680.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 000180919.jpg Вперед Диего вперед! - 4сезон 1серия.avi 001317040.jpg Diego 16.jpg|Diego in swimwear Diego 3.jpg|Diego in swimwear Go Deigo, Go The Great Dinosaur Rescue.avi 000338071.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002666130.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002664995.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002665295.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002661458.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 001811749.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 001811916.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 001812650.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 001814951.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 001826194.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 002759040.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 002900086.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003394048.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003394282.jpg Diego_1.jpeg Go_Diego_Go_Diegos_1.jpeg Go_Diego_Go_Diego_2.jpeg 1485894312270.png 1485908284619.png With animals Arigold-gdgo.avi 000421520.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 000681047.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 004904766.jpg Go Deigo, Go The Great Dinosaur Rescue.avi 004104600.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 002049873.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 002055144.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 002354650.jpg Go diego go saves the world.mp4 002364725.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003453996.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003456998.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003479383.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003480150.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003480617.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003482385.jpg Vlcsnap-00021.png|Diego Save Penguin diego_jaguar_sf6-451x640.jpg With sisters VideoJoiner130223074229.avi_000060280.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 005728055.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 001302200.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 005556384.jpg Diego In Naked.jpg|Diego and Alica in swimwear Diego 39.jpg|Diego and Alica in swimwear go diego go saves the world.mp4_003734020.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003734420.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003747631.jpg go diego go saves the world.mp4_003748065.jpg With Dora Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002726023.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002656387.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002523254.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 002414612.jpg Diegos Halloween 2008 DVDRip -A Release-Lounge H264 By Paulx1-.mp4 001799697.jpg dora-diego.jpeg dora_diego_high-five.png dora-and-diego-together.jpg dora-and-diego-for-the-birds-dora and friends.jpg|Diego in Dora and Friends: Into the City Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mermaids Category:Merboys